The present invention is related to paper clips, and more particularly to a paper clip which has a wave-like paper stop portion substantially perpendicular to the paper clamping portion thereof to improve the tensile elasticity of the paper clamping portion for tightly holding more sheets of paper at a time.
A conventional paper clip is generally made of a resilient steel wire bent through 540.degree. angle or more on a plane into a shape as shown in FIG. 1, in which the two bends which are disposed in same direction form a paper clamping portion (1) for holding sheets of paper (3), the other bend which is disposed substantially in vertical to the paper clamping portion (1) forms a paper stop portion (2) for stopping the edge 31 of the paper (3) which is fastened therein. Because the two opposite ends of the paper stop portion (2) are respectively merged into the paper clamping portion (1), the clip may be distorted easily when the paper clamping portion (1) is opened for holding a pile of sheets of paper (see FIG. 2). Referring to FIG. 3, when the paper clamping portion (1) is opened for holding a pile of sheets of paper (3), it can only clamp on the two opposite surfaces (32), (33) of the paper (3) at a position (34) near the edge (31) which is stopped at the paper stop portion (2). When more sheets of paper (3) are clamped, the position 34 will become closer to the edge (31) to badly affect the chucking work of the clip on the paper (3).